1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to packaging cases, particularly to cases which can hold and present flat or elongated items for selection.
2. Description of Prior-Art
In the past, displays and containers for flat and elongated items, such as pens, pencils, crayons, micro and floppy disks, cosmetics, credit, business and baseball cards, compact disks, cassette tapes, chopsticks, playing cards, money, paper, paint brushes and paint tubes, or any supplies or tools, coins, instant displays, and the like were designed primarily to package the item. Little attention was directed toward presenting such items to the user in a convenient way, i.e., to facilitate ready selection or ease of removal and replacement.